valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Mortars
Mortar * VC4 * other uses Mortars are a new type of weapon in ''Valkyria Chronicles 4'', exclusively used by the Grenadier class. They use a context action prompt to either set down or pick up their Mortar: pressing the button for Aim Mode will also have them set down their Mortar. They must be deployed in order to either enter Aim Mode or deliver Interception fire, a process that takes several seconds during which enemies can still fire at the Grenadier, and cannot be used while in cover or hiding in grass. If they are not in cover or ducked, a Grenadier who is standing will set up their Mortar when their Movement Phase is ended. Blast damage or being run over by a vehicle will knock the Grenadier out of their deployed position, and they will not re-enter it until they are controlled again. Primary fire is limited, usually to three shots, but Interception fire uses a limitless supply of ammunition. Like Elite Snipers, Grenadiers have different stats for their interception fire, and these stats are based on the specific model. Seeing the actual interception fire damage of a specific mortar requires it be equipped by a Grenadier: simply highlighting it in the Equipment menu will show the primary fire stats of the highlighted weapon, but the interception fire stats will remain those of the equipped weapon. Like Rifle Grenades, Mortars have both a minimum and a maximum range: Grenadiers have no means of engaging an opponent who gets under their minimum range (which appears to be roughly as far as the maximum range of a hand grenade), and are as helpless at close range as a Lancer or non-Elite Sniper. At such a range they will not turn to face enemies, making it very easy to go behind them for a Surprise Attack and negate their dodge stat. It is worth noting that the blast radius of a mortar is not displayed: the aiming reticle is not a blast area indicator, but a target indicator that works like the standard crosshair. See Accuracy for more information on what the standard reticle shows. Mortars are totally ineffective against areas that count as overhead cover, such as the metal-roofed structures found in many maps or the shaded tunnel areas in the ice maps. These areas are effectively anti-damage zones, not only protecting from direct impact, but also splash damage. Orders and Potentials that say they effect "grenades" will also affect Mortar projectiles. Federation Mortars Stock weapons Sanders series - Balanced The Sanders series are the default, jack-of-all-trades mortars, with moderate accuracy, medium range, and a balance between vs Pers and vs Armor performance, though their mediocre accuracy and low vs Armor makes aiming for tank radiators a somewhat fraught endeavour. They have a moderately large blast radius, and their accuracy means they are reasonably likely to hit close enough to a point target to do significant damage. Their interception fire has the "Speed Down" status effect. This will slow the target's movements for several seconds after taking a reasonably direct hit, making them more vulnerable to follow-up shots. It does not affect vehicles. Interception fire stats. Hartman series - Anti-Personnel The Hartman series mortars boast an improved blast radius and an almost exclusive focus on antipersonnel attack power. They boast greater power against infantry than even a mortar-lance and the longest range of any mortar. However their accuracy is extremely low, making them more suited to bombardment of groups of enemies than hitting single targets. Their interception fire also has the "Speed Down" status effect. This will slow the target's movements for several seconds after taking a reasonably direct hit, making them more vulnerable to follow-up shots. It does not affect vehicles. Interception fire stats. Elias series - Anti-Armor The Elias series are the most accurate among the mortars, focused on attacking precision targets such as Fixed Weapons and accurate enough at high levels to specifically target a tank's radiator. Their vs Armor is extremely high, though they pay the price for this with a very focused blast area, shorter range, and weak performance against infantry: at high levels, the final model can only really kill Snipers or Engineers in one shot. Despite their high vs Armor, because they are counted as a blast weapon they are still ineffective at killing Lancers. Their interception fire has the "Tank AP 0" status effect. A reasonably direct hit with interception fire will instantly reduce a vehicle's Action Points to zero, acting as a sort of substitute for destroyed treads in the original game. It has no effect on infantry. Interception fire stats. Limited-Quantity Weapons Rewards Most of these weapons are earned by fulfilling certain criteria in Chapter 2 part 1, Chapter 4 parts 1 and 3, Chapter 6 part 1, Chapter 9, Chapter 11, Chapter 13, Chapter 14, Chapter 15 part 1, Chapter 17 part 1, and the sub-episode Squad E Assembles. Specifically, a random reward weapon (all types) is unlocked for each of the following: * Obtain A rank. * Kill all enemy Leaders. * Destroy all tanks (doesn't include bosses or fixed weapons). * No squad member deaths. * No squad members in critical condition or evacuated. The quality of the unlocks appears to be based on the amount of R&D weapons researched, and is based on a rank system from 1 to 5. Post-game, Renown Points can be traded for a random reward weapon of a specified level at the Infirmary. Interception fire Captured Imperial mortars have an odd quirk in that typically their interception fire is more accurate than their aimed fire. Oddly, captured Imperial anti-tank Mortars all have the Speed Down status effect rather than Tank AP 0 as one might expect. On the other hand, this means they can keep damaging enemy tanks while they're moving rather than forcing them to stop. The DLC-only VB GW 8(e) is a super-powerful combination anti-tank and antipersonnel mortar, and has no status effect on its intercept fire at all. Despite that the non-B GW series used by enemies are balanced damage Mortars like the Sanders series, the GW (e) mortars are mostly antipersonnel-focused like the Hartman-series Mortars. Interception fire Other Interception fire Imperial-only Mortars VB GW Imperial equivalent to the Sanders series. Their interception fire has the "Speed Down" status effect. This will slow the target's movements for several seconds after taking a reasonably direct hit, making them more vulnerable to follow-up shots. It does not affect vehicles. Intercept Fire VB GW B Imperial equivalent of the Elias series. Their interception fire has the "Tank AP 0" status effect. A reasonably direct hit with interception fire will instantly reduce a vehicle's Action Points to zero, acting as a sort of substitute for destroyed treads in the original game. The Order "Fortify Treads" can be used to protect one tank per turn from this status effect. It has no effect on infantry. Intercept Fire Category:VC4 Weapons Category:Weapons